Cheat
by opheliafrump
Summary: Takes place after season 6 finale before the time jump. Emma and Hook are married, but she has a one night stand with Regina. SwanQueen end game. Update every Friday. R&R!
1. Flu

Emma was putting plates on the table when she heard a knock.

Snow walked down the stairs with baby Neal and was about to open the door, before Hook cut in front of her.

"I'll get the door, mommy," Hook teased, "Hey, son, I thought you are going on a date with Violet today." It was Henry.

"Violet is sick," He walked into the Charmings house.

"Hey Henry," Emma said, "I'll set an extra spot." She opens the cupboard to get a plate.

"Ma, I am staying at your place tonight," Henry sat down at the table even before the food was ready. His teenage body was starving since 2pm.

"I thought it's a Regina night," Hook said.

"Mom is sick too," Henry replied. Emma's fingers slipped and dropped the plate. Hook caught the plate before it hit the floor.

"Too bad," Hook put the plate on the table. He wrapped his arms around Emma's waist, "I thought we were gonna have some private time tonight." He planted a kiss on Emma's ear.

"Ewww," Henry joked.

"Is she okay?" Emma asked, ignoring Hook.

"I'm not sure. I just got a text from Mom. She didn't want to get me sick," Henry shrugged.

"Is it the stomach bug going around town lately?" Snow asked, "We had to send three kids home today. The usual stuff — fever, cramp, puke and the d word. It's highly contagious. Whale said it would take two weeks for them to recover."

"Probably. I know Violet has that," Henry nodded.

"It's spreading fast in the daycare too. Neal is fine for now, but I need to stay home with him tomorrow because the daycare is closed," Snow explained.

"Hook, I want to bring Regina some chicken soup after dinner," Emma said.

"Sure, love. Do you want me to go with you?" Hook asked.

"It's all right. I can do it myself," Emma smiled.

"What's going on between you and Regina?" Snow asked, "I feel like you two have been avoiding each other for the last couple weeks."

"What? No. I've just been busy, busy being a captain's wife," Emma stole a kiss from Hook.

"Busy being a captain's wife? I guess we are gonna get another grandchild soon," David said to Snow as she passes him Neal. He put Neal in the high chair.

"No. Hook and I had a talk. We have decided to not have kids," Emma sat down at the table. She shared a look with Hook.

"Are you sure?" Snow asked, "Look at how happy your father and I are!" She scooped some spaghetti on the plate.

"I am. I meant, we are," Emma replied, "Besides, I think Henry wants to be the only child." Sure, Hook might make a good father and she was still young enough to have another child, but she just didn't want to have a child with Hook. Was that what she wanted? No. She wasn't ready and she knew she would never be.

"Hey, don't drag me into this," Henry protested.

* * *

She rang the doorbell. There was no reply.

"Regina, open the door, I know you are in there," The living room light was on, "Zelena, open the door." There was no reply still. Emma used the backup key from Snow's to let herself in. She walked around the house, the place was quite empty. She walked up to Regina's room. She saw the brunette sleeping like an angel.

She couldn't help herself from staring at the mayor with desire.

She wanted to run up to the sleeping beauty, and plant a kiss on her lips to wake her up.

Her heart was pounding, but her brain told her the other.

She quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She put the soup on the counter. _Maybe I will leave her a note._ Emma thought to herself. She reached her hand in her pants pocket. _No pen._ She looked around the kitchen and started opening drawers to locate one.

Suddenly, she felt heat by her ear. She smelled Regina's perfume.

She turned around and saw Regina standing right by her with a fireball in her hand.

"Emma!" The fireball disappeared. "I could have killed you, you know. I thought you were an intruder. Had nobody taught you to knock?" They were past the stage that they would say hi to each other.

"You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you," Emma explained, "Henry said you were sick, so I brought chicken soup."

"Thanks," Regina sat down at the kitchen island.

"Where are Zelena and Robin?" Emma sat next to Regina.

"I told them to stay at the farm house for the next week or two. I don't want to get them sick," Regina opened the tupperware. The soup smelled delicious.

Then the conversation was joined by the awkward pause. Emma texted Hook, saying that she was at Regina's now. Hook texted back an okay.

Regina chowed down the soup in record time. She wanted to get away from Emma as soon as possible. She quickly washed the tupperware and wiped it down with a tower.

"We haven't talked since," Emma broke the silent, "that night."

"We don't talk about that night," Regina passed the empty soup box to Emma, signalling her to leave.

"I am not talking about that night. I am talking about what happened after that night. Com'on, Regina. We used to be so close," Emma begged.

"We still are. Stop making it awkward," Regina argued.

"You are the one making it awkward," Emma headed for the door.

Regina gave the _Are you kidding me?_ look to Emma. She walked Emma to the door, but when they were in the hallway, her stomach decided that Regina should not be eating tonight.

Regina ran to the guest bathroom and Emma followed her. She held Regina's smooth dark hair as the brunette emptied her stomach. All the chicken soup went into the toilet, and maybe more.

"You are not okay," Emma summarized, "Let me take care of you tonight. I will leave after you fall asleep."

"I know I am not okay," Regina grasped for air and continued emptying her stomach, "Get away from me before I get you sick too."

"I don't mind," Emma joked, "I deserve some paid sick leave."

"Fine," Regina knew she wasn't in the best condition to have an argument.

Emma magicked Regina and herself into Regina's bathroom. She prepared hot water in the tub and told Regina to get a hot bath before she walked downstairs to get a glass of water. She heard that ginger tea would help an upset stomach and decided to make ginger tea. Luckily there was ginger in the fridge.

It took longer than expected. When Emma returned to Regina's bedroom, she was already in bed. The brunette looked tired. It's been a long sick day.

"Drink this," Emma handed Regina the cup.

"What is it? I am a great teacher, but to this day, I still don't trust you to make potion," Regina was honest this time.

"Ginger tea. Google says it is good for stomach flu," Emma sat down on Regina's bed.

"Who let you sit down on my bed?" Regina annoyed Emma. She loved it when Emma was close to her. She took a sip from the cup. _Bitter_. It could use some sugar or lemon.

"A thank you would be sufficient," Emma said.

"I am in bed now. You can go home to Captain Guyliner," Regina complained.

"Remember I said I would leave after you fell asleep?" Emma climbed over Regina and laid down on the other side of the king size bed. She could have walked around the bed, but no, she had to climb over Regina to get to the other side. "How are you feeling?" Emma placed her hand on Regina's forehead.

"Just cramp and puking. Thank god it's not coming out the other way yet," Regina said as Emma placed her hand on Regina's stomach, "What are you doing?"

"Home remedy," Emma started massaging Regina's lower abdomen, "I remember doing that for Henry when he was young and had a bad tummy."

"You didn't do that for Henry. I did," Regina said.

"Yes, those fake memory you planted in my head when I drove away with Henry after Pan's curse. Time flew. Was it like three years ago?" Emma asked. Time seemed to run differently when one lived in small town.

"Try four," Regina replied. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved Emma's warm hand on her tummy. She had been feeling a bad cramp for the whole day and it looked like Emma's magic hand was the cure.

The two drifted into dream land.

* * *

 _That night._

 _Regina didn't remember much about that night. Emma couldn't either._

 _It was the night they had their family dinner at Granny's. Even Belle, baby Gideon and Gold were there. They were celebrating something, but Emma already forgot what the party was for._

 _All Emma could remember was both Zelena and Regina were black-out drunk. Snow decided to take Robin home with her and she told Emma to take Regina and Zelena home. By the time, the three got to the mayor's mansion. Regina had already sobered enough to have conversation. They put Zelena to bed and went to the kitchen to continue drinking. It was Regina who first kissed Emma. It was Emma who didn't push her away and returned the kiss. They had suppressed their feeling for so long._

 _One thing let to another. They moved the party upstairs. Emma spent the night, naked on Regina's bed. Drunk Regina was even able to cast a magic penis on Emma. It didn't wear off until three days later. Emma had to lie to Hook and said she was on her period until that magic penis vanished._

 _The sex was passionate and great. Possibly the best both Regina and Emma had ever had. It was a one-time thing. They promised to never talk about it._ _After all, Emma was a married woman._ _That was three weeks ago._

* * *

The next morning, Emma found herself on Regina's bed, wearing jeans, t-shirt and even her shoes, when Regina's alarm woke her up. Regina was already in her bathroom emptying her stomach again.

Emma looked at her phone to check time. 16 missed call from Hook. _Shit._

= To Be Continued =

 _Not sure how this story would go. This might just be a one shot if inspiration bunny doesn't visit me tonight. Review if you like it._


	2. Rejection

"You need to stop looking so cute, or I will fall for you," _I already have._ Emma thought.

"If you like rubbing belly so much, you should just get a cat," Regina couldn't hide her satisfying look anymore. She knew she would purr if she was a cat.

"No, I am allergic," Emma replied, "Besides I don't just rub anyone's belly. I only want to rub your belly." It was the third consecutive night Emma sleeping over in Regina's house. Regina didn't know if Emma wanted more, but she was in no mood to do anything other than sleep.

She grabbed on to Emma's hand that was on her stomach to stop her from massaging, "You cannot stay here tonight."

"I already told Hook that I am staying here tonight to take care of you," Emma made up an excuse. She wanted to stay, "What will I tell him if I go home tonight?"

"Well, tell him that I got better, so you are free to go," Regina rolled her eyes. Emma's excuse was not a good excuse at all.

"But are you feeling better?" Emma asked.

"I am. Sure I am still nauseous and my stomach hurts, but I have not thrown up once all day," Regina was proud of how fast she recovered.

"Well, you are still sick then," Emma turned off the lamp, "Good night."

Regina closed her eyes and feelings flooded her mind. The guilt was eating her up on the inside. She was in love with Emma, but she also knew if Emma left Hook because of her, the town would hate her. She had worked so hard to be their mayor. People finally loved her. Everything would be ruined - her reputation, Henry's love and Snow's respect. Besides, if she really loved Emma, then she couldn't let Emma be an adulteress. All they had was one beautiful night and it would end there. She rolled to her side and faced away from Emma.

"I want to talk about that night," Emma whispered, "You can't avoid me." Her hand was still on Regina's stomach. Regina's hand was still on her hand.

"I'm not avoiding you. I am right here, right in front of you," Tears ran down Regina's face. She tried to keep her tone calm to hide the fact that she was crying, "There's nothing to talk about. You are a married woman and what we did that night was wrong."

"Do I feel guilty? Yes I do, but but you know how I feel about you," Emma whispered again, "The more my brain tells me to pull away from you, the more my heart tells me to kiss you." She kissed the back of Regina's neck.

Regina pushed Emma away. "But do you how I feel about you? You are just a nuisance that I can't get away from," Regina stood up from the bed and walked to the window, facing outside, "I am sorry, but there is no better way to say this. You cannot stay here tonight."

"Regina, please," Emma begged.

"You have caused enough damage already," Regina put one of her hands on her back and the other hand on the window frame. She needed the back stretch. All these days resting had made her back tired, "Go home. Your husband needs you."

Emma got off the bed and put on her jacket and boots.

* * *

Emma climbed into her bed.

"Hey, love," Hook woke up from his sleep.

"Hold me," Emma faced Hook. She placed her hand on his face. She planted a kiss on his lips. She needed to get Regina out of her head forever.

* * *

It's been two minutes and forty-five seconds since she peed on the stick. It's been one week since her period was late. She stared at the pregnancy test. She wasn't sure how she should be feeling? Stress was certainly one. Nauseous was definitely another. Should she be happy if the test was positive? She knew happy was not one of the feelings in her heart.

She looked at the timer her phone.

Five.

Four.

Three.

She thought she saw lines slowly to fade in.

One line.

Negative.

NOT PREGNANT.

 _What a relief!_ She was interrupted by her phone bleeping. _Shit! Where is the stop button?!_

"MA! Come out!" Henry knocked on the door, "I need to use the bathroom! Hook is hogging the other one." Emma found the stop button.

Emma came out of the bathroom before Henry ran in.

 _Thank god it was just the stomach bug._ She hadn't been feeling well since this morning. Her breakfast got flushed down the toilet five minutes after they entered her stomach. She might have a fever. She must have caught it from Regina or Henry.

Henry's health ed teacher should have done a better job. Henry shouldn't have walked sick Violet home and kissed her goodbye. Now the Swan-Jones house plagued with the horrible stomach flu.

Three people, two bathrooms. The next two weeks would not easy.

* * *

"Hey, Regina," Happy walked to Regina who was sitting at the bar in Granny's.

She held up her index finger in front of Happy's face. "Don't talk to me yet. I can't socialize before coffee," Regina's eyes were focused on Granny and the pot of coffee she was holding.

"One black coffee," Granny put a cup in front of Regina and pour coffee in it.

Regina wrapped her hands around the hot mug. She took a sip and the feeling of fulfillment and warmth hit her stomach. It was great.

"Okay, what do you want, Happy?" Regina turned to face Happy. Her stare changed from deadly to gentle.

"I've been coming to Granny's for breakfast for the last few days, trying to meet you," Happy blushed, "I heard that you were sick."

"I was, but I am better now," Regina was glad that there was someone who cared.

"You know you are always talking about getting your happy ending and my name is Happy," He took a breath, "So, I am wondering if you would like to go on a date with me."

"No," She took another sip of coffee. She was happy that her stomach agreed with the coffee this morning.

"Com'on give me a chance. Just one date," Happy asked.

Regina shook her head.

"Just one date. Give that poor dwarf a chance," Granny had been listening in the conversation, "That poor kid has never even been kissed on the lips before."

"Okay, fine, one date," Regina said, "No hand holding, no kissing, and no hugging."

= To Be Continued =


	3. Positive

"I am so happy you agree to go on a date with me, even though you brought your sister," Happy was holding the menu, covering half of his face. It's been ten days since Regina agreed to go on a no-touching date with him and this was their first date. Obviously, dinner with Happy was not a higher priority than working late in the office or dinner with Henry.

"I didn't bring her. She said she was too lazy to cook, so she was coming to Granny's for dinner," Regina smiled and put down the menu. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to take me on a date in Granny's." Zelena had already finished her dinner. She was sitting one booth away, feeding apple sauce to Robin while trying to get a sneak peek of Regina's date. Robin had been cranky lately. She was getting her first molar.

"The town is pretty small and it would be more weird to take you to the fairy dust mine for a date," Happy was charming. He put down the menu. He couldn't hide his smile anymore. "I doubt you would enjoy eating with my brothers anyway."

"I usually have dinner at home," Regina smiled coyly, "I only come to Granny's for dinner when I am eating with the Charmings." The date was better than expected.

The moment Regina ended her sentence, Emma walked into Granny's.

A bad feeling started in Regina's stomach.

"Hey Granny, the usual," Emma said to Granny. She turned around and saw Regina. They caught eyes. _Why are they having dinner together?_ She sat down next to Happy, facing Regina, "Hey, Regina." She looked at Happy, "Hey, Happy. What are you doing? Are you guys on a date?"

"As a matter of fact, we ARE on a date," Regina said in her most impolite tone.

"Didn't know you guys are dating," Emma tried to suppress her anger. _What was she thinking?_

"It's only their first date," Zelena joined in the fun and sat next to Regina.

"First date, uh? Regina, you know what people say about guys with small hands," Emma looked at Happy's hands.

"Emma!" Regina growled.

"I know you are Snow's daughter and the saviour and all, but I do take offend about you commenting on the size of my hands," Happy said.

"Happy, I am sorry, but I am not feeling well. Let's catch up tomorrow morning?" Regina signalled Zelena to move over.

"It's all right, I will see you for breakfast then," It was hard to make Happy not happy, but Emma managed to do it.

Regina grabbed Robin's stroller and walked out with Zelena.

Granny walked over to the booth with all the commotion. "So, what is up between you and Regina?" She had both her hands on her waist.

* * *

"So, what is up between you and Emma?" Zelena asked the first moment they got into the mansion, "Also, are you pregnant?"

"What? No!" Regina denied, "What made you say that?" _Is Zelena crazy? Why am I even asking this question? Of course she is crazy._ The risk of pregnancy had not even crossed Regina's mind once the whole time she was sick last week.

"You had all the symptoms I had when I was pregnant with Robin," Zelena explained, "You were puking last week, you freaked out when I accidentally bumped into your boobs this morning, and you are tired all the time. When was the last time you had your period?"

"I haven't had a period since I drank the potion to make myself barren. My uterus is as dry as the cursed desert. Thank you for asking," Regina said it sarcastically.

"Are you sure? Some people find an oasis in the desert," Zelena tried her best to cast doubt in Regina's head, "True love could break any curse."

"I haven't slept with any man since Robin died," Regina said mournfully.

"How about woman?" Zelena watched for any change in Regina's facial expression, "Oh my god, you slept with Emma Swan. That is why you two have been acting so weird."

"What? No," Regina denied again.

"Don't lie. I can tell from your micro expressions that you are not telling me the truth," Zelena raised her eyebrows.

"Somebody has been spending time with the town's psychologist," Regina teased.

"Don't change the subject," Zelena gave Regina a death stare. "Spill it. When did you two sleep together? Was it the night we had that party in Granny's?"

"Yes," Regina mumbled. She looked at Zelena and said in a threatening tone "Don't tell anyone! I had an agreement with Emma that we don't ever talk about that ONE night."

"I won't tell anyone. Okay, maybe I will tell one little cricket," Zelena couldn't resist to discuss it with her psychologist, "But I won't tell anyone else."

"No," Regina argued.

"Fine, I will tell no one," Zelena protested. She took out a box of pregnancy test and put it in Regina's hand, "If you think you are not pregnant, then prove it."

"Why do you have pregnancy test in your purse?" Regina asked.

"Don't worry. I am not pregnant. I brought it for you," Zelena said, "It's been bugging me for the last three days. I just need to know."

"Fine," Regina walked into the downstair bathroom and did the test. She handed Zelena the test before the result was visible, "Now would you excuse me. I haven't had dinner."

She walked into the kitchen and looked for leftover in the fridge. There's nothing. She grabbed an apple while waiting for water to fill the pot. She wanted pasta, more specifically spaghetti with meat balls. She wanted pasta so bad.

"Regina," Zelena walked into the kitchen. She looked worried.

"Told you I am not pregnant," Regina said it in smug tone.

"No. It's positive," Zelena held up the test.

"Are you sure?" Regina grabbed the test from Zelena, "Could it be false positive?" She couldn't believe her eyes. What was the feeling she was feeling right now? Was it happy? Excitement? She was definitely surprised.

"There are two more tests in the box. Do you want to try it?" Zelena offered.

 _I'm not pregnant. The stupid stick must be broken._ Regina took another bite on the apple, "After dinner. I am so hungry."

* * *

"All positive," Zelena said, "I hate you say this, but _I TOLD YOU SO!_ " Zelena did her happy dance but stopped when she realized Regina did not look excited. "How did you do it? You broke the barren curse and got knocked up by a woman."

Regina put her hand on her belly. "I didn't know how I did it. I was drunk and in the zone, okay?" How far along was she? Five and a half week? Sounded about right.

"You are going to keep it, right?" Zelena questioned.

"I don't know," Regina answered. She really didn't know.

"You have to keep it. You won't get another chance like this again," Zelena slowly shook her head, "Also, Robin needs a playmate. They are going to grow up together."

Regina shrugged, "Who knows, maybe I am not pregnant and the tests are broken."

"I think you should get a doctor," Zelena said the most reasonable thing all night.

"You know, there's no secret in this town," Regina asked, "Do you want to go to Boston with me?"

"Of course, you are my sister," Zelena held Regina's hands.

= To Be Continued =

 _Thanks for reading. Please review if you like the story._


	4. Trip

_Thanks for reviewing! Hope you will enjoy this chapter._

* * *

"What do you want?" Granny asked the sisters. It was not a morning with breakfast rush.

"Breakfast special and a cup of Earl Grey, please," Zelena replied.

"Two toasts and a black coffee," Regina said.

"No, you are not eating that for breakfast," Zelena interrupted, "Change her order to house omelet and an orange juice, thanks."

"Okay," Obviously, Granny observed Zelena's weird behaviour.

"It's my birthday, so I am taking my dearest sister out for breakfast. I am not letting her order the cheapest item on the menu," Zelena put her hand on her purse, "Don't worry, Regina. I have my wallet with me. You won't have to cover me like last time."

"Anything for the baby?" Granny asked.

 _Baby_. Regina's mind was drifting else where.

"It's all right, I fed her before we left the house," Zelena replied.

Granny walked to the kitchen to put in the order.

"What are you doing? It's not your birthday," Regina whispered.

"Granny was suspecting why I changed your order," Zelena whispered back.

"Hey Regina," Happy walked over, holding a to-go coffee cup.

 _Oh right, I promised to a date with Happy._ "Hey Happy," Regina stood up from the booth and escorted Happy to the bar, "I am so sorry about last night."

"Don't worry. Emma explained that you two are having a fight over Henry's education, so things have been awkward for you two," Happy said.

"Yes, yes," Regina faked a smile.

"You two should have a talk," Happy said, "I fight with my brothers all the time, but we always make up."

"It's not that easy," Regina hesitated.

"I am wondering if we can continue our date this morning?" Happy said cheerfully.

"Look, Happy. You are a great guy and the date was refreshing, but I am not in the right state of mind to date anyone right now," Regina paused, not sure how to continue.

"It's okay, I understand," Happy looked sad.

Regina kissed Happy on the cheek, leaving a bright red lipstick mark.

Happy touched his face and walked out with his coffee and a smile on his face.

* * *

"That's a good breakfast," Regina patted her lips with the napkin.

"Where's my wallet?" Zelena looked into her purse and found nothing.

"Guess I am covering the bill again," Regina jokingly said.

"Didn't you say you were treating Regina?" Granny asked Zelena.

"Don't be so harsh on her," Regina put down thirty dollars on the bill. She and Zelena stood up from the booth, ready to start her road trip.

As if destiny herself loved to mess up Regina's life again, Emma, Hook and Henry walked into Granny's. Seeing Emma and Hook together had stirred up a storm in Regina's stomach.

"Hey mom!" Henry came over and gave Regina a hug.

She wanted her food to stay in her stomach. Trying to suppress her nauseousness, Regina took a deep breath and gave Henry his hug, "Why are you up so early? It is Sunday morning."

"Hook is taking us sailing," Henry said, "Do you want to join us?"

"I can't. Zelena and I are going to Boston today. We are picking up some baby stuff for Robin," Regina turned to Hook, "Keep Henry safe, okay?"

"Definitely," Hook gave his oath.

"I'll see you tonight?" Henry asked.

"Definitely," Regina kissed Henry's forehead.

* * *

Regina and Zelena carefully got Robin's stroller down the stairs outside Granny's.

"Hey Regina," Tinkerbell walked up to the sisters.

"Not now, Tinkerbell," Regina put Robin in the car, "Zelena and I are going on a little road trip to Boston today. How about I give you a call tonight?"

"It can't wait," Tinkerbell said, "It's about your baby."

Regina looked at Zelena, who lipped, _I didn't tell anyone._

"Get into the car," Regina shoved Tinkerbell into the front seat of her car. Regina and Zelena got into the car, "So, how did you know?"

"Know what? That you are pregnant?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Yes, that. I only learnt that I was pregnant last night and no one knows besides Zelena," Regina gave Tinkerbell a death stare.

"I've been sensing something weird for the last couple weeks and didn't know what it was," Tinkerbell paused to make sure Regina was listening, "So, I had a talk with Blue, and did you know what I found out?"

"What?" Regina was not patient.

"It turns out that I am going to be a fairy godmother," Tinkerbell cheerfully said, "Your daughter's fairy godmother! By the way, you are having a girl."

Regina placed her hand on her flat belly and smiled. _You are a girl._ She had been quietly giving thoughts to her baby since last night.

"Are we going to Boston or not?" Zelena said.

"Yay, road trip!" It looked like Tinkerbell had invited herself.

* * *

Regina came clean to Tinkerbell on the way to Boston, everything — Emma, that night, and the interrupted date. The visit to the doctor's office went well. The pregnancy tests and Tinkerbell fairy godmother sense were both right. After the appointment, the group moved the party to Babies'r'us.

"The Evil Queen and Snowwhite's daughter are expecting a child. Who would have imagined that?" Zelena put a bunch of toddler toys and clothes on the cart like they were free. Her excuse? Regina's baby could use it later.

"So, have you decided a name?" Tinkerbell was pushing Robin' stroller.

"No," Regina looked distracted, "Tinkerbell, can you keep this secret for me?"

"Sure, but why? Having a baby is such a happy thing," Tinkerbell asked.

"Having a baby wasn't my plan and I am still trying to figure out what to do," Regina said.

"How about Emma? Are you going to tell her? She has the right to know," Tinkerbell was always the voice of reason, or in Archie's term, Regina's conscious.

"No. I will never tell her. She is happily married now. If she knows about this baby, it will ruin her life, Hook's and Henry's," Regina looked regretful.

"I understand why you don't want people in Storybrooke to know," Tinkerbell put her arm around Regina's shoulders, "But you belly is going to grow soon and it wouldn't be hard for Emma to guess who the father, I meant, the other parent is."

Regina looked at baby Robin and started to think about her next step.

* * *

"Free food!" Tinkerbell cheered.

"Wow, spaghetti carbonara? What's the occasion, mom?" Henry sat down at the dinner table, "Why are you making good food? Is it because Tinkerbell is here for tonight?"

"No. I just really want to eat pasta," More specifically the baby girl inside her belly.

"The bacon smells good!" Henry stabbed his fork into the pasta.

"This is actually pancetta," Regina explained, "Henry, I have one thing to tell you."

"What mom?" Henry was satisfied with the spaghetti.

Regina looked at Tinkerbell, then Zelena. The two both lipped, _tell him_. She turned to Henry, "Do you enjoy being the only child?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking?" Henry said, "Are you adopting again?"

"Ummm," Regina was speechless. She couldn't speak her mind. _I am pregnant._

"You should. You have so much love to give," Henry smiled "Is that why you went to Boston today?"

"Yes it is," Regina teased. "You are not going to get jealous, right?"

"Of course not. I know you are not going to love me less. The baby will have Robin as a playmate. Maybe Tinkerbell can become the baby's fairy godmother. I am going to give her so much love too," Henry said.

"Her? Why would you think that it would be a her?" Regina teased again.

"It's just a feeling," Henry grabbed Regina's hand and squeezed.

= To Be Continued =

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you don't, I promise that you will like chapter 5 next week._

 _I'm not so sure about SwanQueen end game anymore... Leave me a review or a private message to let me know how you want me to steer the story._


	5. Rosaline

_Oops, seems like I have accidentally stirred up quite a storm in the comment section. That was definitely not my intention. I was just having a serious case of writer's block and not sure how to navigate the plot._ _As far as I can see, this story will have a SwanQueen end game. It will take many more chapters to get there, so hopefully you guys will be patient enough to continue the journey with me. Keep calm and carry on. Thank you for reviewing!_

* * *

"Adoption, really? Adoption?" Tinkerbell yelled quietly at Regina as Henry was upstairs playing video game and Zelena was trying to get Robin to sleep, "I get it if you want to lie to everyone in town, and even Emma, but how could you lie to Henry? You are never honest with yourself. You never could and you never will be."

"I am just lying to protect him," Regina made an excuse, "It's the right thing to do. You just don't get it, do you?

"You are not protecting him. You are protecting yourself!" Tinkerbell argued.

Regina fought back, "If I confide in Henry, then he will have to lie to Emma to protect me. He can't lie for me. It won't be fair to him. If I let him tell Emma, then five lives will be ruined and it won't be fair to Emma and Hook. It's my decision to keep the child. No one else should have to pay for it."

"But how will your hide your belly when your baby bump starts showing?" Tinkerbell said angrily. She loved Regina, but Regina's hesitation drove her crazy.

"I am going to enchant a corset," Regina dismissed Tinkerbell's concern.

* * *

Regina decided to swing the the vault to pick up a few ingredients before heading to the office. She needed to cast the concealing spell on her corset, but something else caught her eyes when she was there. She grabbed it from the shelves. The idea bothered her for the rest of the morning and she decided to take a half day off. After all, she had already finished the monthly budget planning and signed all the documents.

She called Tinkerbell over. Tinkerbell was still mad, but she could be easily convinced.

It was a Henry-at-Emma night. After dinner, Regina made Tinkerbell and Zelena to move the party to the living room. Once both of them sat down on the couch, Regina stood in front of them with a corset in her left hand and a glass potion bottle in her right hand.

"Corset or pregnancy acceleration potion?" Regina asked.

"Pregnancy acceleration potion? What is that?" Tinkerbell asked.

"It's a dark magic that accelerates pregnancy to full term. You put them on food and you trick the pregnant woman to eat it. Emma used it on me when she was the Dark One. The Evil Queen used it on Belle." Zelena explained to Tinkerbell, but she genuinely looked disturbed and disgusted by the appearance of the potion, "Where did you find it? And why would you even consider this?"

"It was in my vault. I think my worse half left it there," Regina said.

"You are not answering my second question. I asked, 'why would you even consider this?' This thing is absolutely horrible. No, sinister. It takes away the months you could be bonding with your child while you are pregnant. We don't know if there is any side effect. And most importantly, it hurts like hell," Zelena pointed out all the cons.

"Well, I can get this baby out of me as soon as possible, so less likely to be found out. I don't need to deal with food craving or leg cramps in later months. I don't have to wear a magic corset when I am outside or inside if Henry is around. Also, I get to see her face sooner. I can't wait to meet her," Regina pointed out the pros, "What do you think, Tinkerbell?"

"Neither, you should come clean," Tinkerbell said in a grumpy tone. Regina turned to Zelena.

"In case I was not clear, my vote went to corset," Zelena said.

"Fine," Regina put the potion in her pocket.

She left the corset in the living room and walked into the kitchen to make herself a ginger tea with lemon and honey. The tea definitely tasted better than the one from Emma, but it reminded Regina that Emma had once cared for her.

She took out the potion from her pocket.

She looked at the potion.

She placed in on the table.

She stared at the clock, waiting for the right time when the tea was done.

The water was now boiling.

She looked at the potion again.

She poured the tea into her cup. She put two pieces of ice in the tea to cool it down. She took a sip. The ginger warmed her up.

Seven drops. It would take only seven drops of the potion to speed up her pregnancy by thirty-five weeks. Tomorrow, she could be a mom to a beautiful baby girl.

She felt butterfly in her stomach. She got nauseous again.

She put the potion back into her pocket.

She wanted to meet her baby so damn much. She wanted her baby out of her.

The decision was not easy, but the execution was. She took the potion out again. She dropped seven drops of the potion into the cup and she drank it all with the tea.

She returned to the living room and sat down at the arm chair.

She mumbled, "I drank it."

"You what?!" Zelena and Tinkerbell screamed in unison.

"How could you do this to yourself?" Zelena asked. She stormed off to the kitchen.

"Zelena, where are you going?" Tinkerbell asked while Regina sat in silent.

"Preparing for home birth," Zelena peaked into the living room, "I was a fake midwife. If Regina is not going to the hospital, I am the only person you can rely on."

"Zelena," Regina looked at her sister, "Thank you." She looked at her still flat stomach.

* * *

A bamboo baby basket, that was used by Robin, but was now too small for her, had been placed next to the bath tub. Zelena had set up for water birth and Tinkerbell had gathered clean towel and baby clothes. Everything was set, except Regina's body.

"How are you feeling?" Zelena asked.

"Nothing," _Is the baby coming?_ She was still sitting on the arm chair. It's been forty five minutes since she took the potion and she hadn't felt a thing. The redhead and the fairy had started to feel bored.

"Let's watch a movie," Tinkerbell suggested. She grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels.

"I still can't believe you took the potion. I was looking forward to going to birthing class with you and being mistaken as a lesbian couple," Zelena said.

"Not a chance," Regina smiled.

The dark hair man-boy on television said, "In fairy tales, love inspires you to be noble and courageous, but in real life, love is just an all-purpose excuse for selfish behaviour. You can lie and cheat and hurt people, and it's all okay because you're in love."

Regina listened to the movie and realized the quote was almost the mirror of her life.

"You know you could have just lied and said you had a test tube baby," Zelena said.

 _She is damn right._ Regina looked at Zelena, "Why didn't you point that out earlier?"

"What? I can't stop you from making bad decision," Zelena rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Regina felt something moved inside her. More accurately, probably it would be best described as getting punch inside her vagina. She placed her hands on her belly. Her lips let loose a moan. It was followed by sharp pain.

She would never have imagined this day, not since the day she drank the potion in front of her mother. History was doomed to be repeated. Years ago, she drank a potion to make herself barren because she didn't want to be controlled by her mother. Today, she drank a potion to speed up her pregnancy because she didn't want to ruin the baby's other mother's life.

"Regina, are you okay?" Tinkerbell grabbed Regina's hand.

"No, I am not," Regina's belly inflated quickly and it was around the size of a volleyball, "She is coming." Her face was covered in sweat and tear. She took off her shirt before the buttons got ripped off. Her breast got three cups bigger. The skin over her belly stretched and she felt her organs shifted. The baby kicked and protested about the small space. Regina was in pain, but she prefer to quietly suffer. She knew that yelling and screaming would not help with the situation or the pain.

"We need to get her upstairs," Zelena said. _Where's my magic when I need it most?_ But Zelena had no time to ask herself if giving up her magic to protect the town was the right decision. She tried to pick up Regina, but the pregnant woman didn't want to move. And for Tinkerbell, teleportation spell was never her strong suit.

Regina waved her hand and the purple smoke took them upstairs.

The moment her feet landed on the bathroom floor, her water broke. Her belly had grown to full term. She took off her skirt and quickly got into the tub. The warmth had temporarily relieved her of her tension, but another wave of pain hit her body.

She grabbed Tinkerbell's hand. The next wave of pain had filled Regina's mind with regrets and doubts. _Why did I take the potion? Emma should be here with me. Why didn't I tell Emma? It is her baby too. Why did I sleep with Emma?_

"Don't waste your energy to push yet," Zelena said, "You are not fully dilated."

 _It would be a long night._

* * *

It was a nightmare. Emma had a nightmare giving birth to Hook's child. Her family were all there. Everyone, except Regina.

When she woke up, she had tears on her face. The pain and hopelessness she felt in her dream was real. She recalled a similar feeling when she found out she was pregnant with Henry years ago. When she opened her eyes, she saw a face she loved. She loved him, but not enough. She wanted to run away from the problem, like she used to do.

It took her a long time, but she had finally understood her feeling. She loved Hook. She was in love with Hook. She loved Regina more. She was more in love with Regina. Was it wrong to be in love with two people? Everything was too late. She was married to Hook and Regina wouldn't even talk to her. She fucked up. She wanted Regina. She needed to come clean to Hook.

* * *

Regina had forgotten how long she was numb with pain or how long she had been pushing.

"Just one last push!" Zelena said.

The light flickered. Regina pushed one last time and felt her private ripped open. She felt a fast relief of tension. She heard a cry. _She is here._ She saw Zelena holding the baby in her arms.

Zelena cleaned up the baby, when Tinkerbell used her fairy magic to speed Regina's recovery. Regina got out of the tub and put on her nightgown. Her body ached. She sat on her bed. She needed her sleep. _True love._ That was the only feeling in Regina's heart right now.

Zelena put Robin's old clothes on the baby. She handed the baby to Regina. A spark. "Shit," Zelena jumped.

"Language, Zelena, not in front of my goddaughter," Tinkerbell complained.

"Are you okay, Zelena?" Regina was too in love to care about the words Zelena had chosen to express her feeling. She took off one side of her nightgown and started feeding the baby.

"That baby burns me," Zelena touched her injured hand with her uninjured hand.

"Really, a baby burns you?" Tinkerbell said sarcastically.

"Not just any baby. After all, she is the child of the Saviour and the Evil Queen. Magic most certainly runs in this baby's blood," Zelena complained. She waved her hand and the curtain moved. "What the..." She snapped her fingers and the light went off. She snapped her fingers again and the light came back on, "My magic! It's back?"

"Wow, Regina, did you baby just give Zelena her magic back?" Tinkerbell asked.

"I don't know," And Regina didn't care. It didn't take long to feed the newborn. She kissed her baby on the forehead.

"Can I hold her?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Sure," Regina said yes, but her body said no. She couldn't let go of her child. She felt the same love when she was holding Henry for the first time. Two nights ago, she found out she was pregnant and tonight, she was a mother to this beautiful baby girl.

Tinkerbell managed to pry the baby from Regina's arms after some struggles, "Hi, baby. I am your fairy godmother." She touched the baby's pink cheek. Amber eyes and black hair, the baby was a little Regina, "What is your name?"

"Rosaline," Regina tiredly said, "I am still debating if her middle name will be Cora... After all, my mother wasn't the nicest person."

"Rosaline Cora Mills. I like it," Zelena said, "Thank you for giving me my magic back, little Rosie. Nighty night, sweeties," She left the room for some much needed sleep.

"Regina, you should get some rest too," Tinkerbell was in love with her godchild too.

"I can't," Regina was too excited to sleep, but she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Although her body was healed, she was still exhausted from the hours of labour.

Tinkerbell left baby in the baby basket next to Regina, "Good night, Regina. Good night, Rosie." She turned off the light and exited the room.

To Be Continued =

 _This chapter went longer than expected. I hope you enjoyed it._

 _I am taking a break, so no new chapter next week. :( I will return on 7/7._


	6. Announcement

_Short chapter._ _School has been busy._

* * *

Henry's phone vibrated. He picked it up and looked at the text he received.

"Put down your phone, kid," Emma said, "No texting during breakfast." She grabbed the phone out from Henry's hand. Hook was still sleeping, so Emma had time to nitpick on Henry's table manner.

Henry protested, "It's from Mom. I need to reply to her or she will get mad."

"Why is Regina texting you this early?" Emma asked.

"Give me my phone back and I will tell you." Emma gave Henry his phone back. "Dinner at Mom's tonight! Everyone is invited. Okay, not everyone... Just the family."

"Dinner party on Tuesday? That's unlike Regina," Emma asked, "What's the occasion?" _Regina better not be announcing her engagement to Happy._

"I don't know," Henry lied, "But I know she is going to Boston today."

* * *

Zelena had decided to catch some sleep and stay home with Robin. She was tasked with picking up catering from Granny's for the party tonight.

 _Regina, what's going on? Sounds like you are having a big party tonight. First day of summer?_ Emma texted. Regina ignored the text and continued with her day.

Regina drove out of Storybrooke with Rosie and Tinkerbell to pretend she had adopted a baby. They stopped by a post office, so they could drop off Zelena's petition for Rosie's birth certificate, in case she would like to go to college sometimes. And then they spent the rest of the day going shopping for the newborn in Boston.

They bought an extra car seat, a second stroller, and more baby stuff. Regina was tempted to go to the car dealership, after baby stuff no longer fitted in the trunk. A 7-seater new car would have been more appropriate, since Regina was not getting rid of Tinkerbell anytime soon and her car only sat five people tightly, but she stopped herself last minute since she didn't want to sell her car.

* * *

They drove back to Storybrooke just around dinner time. The moment they pulled over in the driveway, Zelena gave them a not-so-warm welcome.

"Get in the house. I thought I wouldn't mind entertaining your guests, but it turns out, I do mind," Zelena yelled at Regina quietly when Regina took Rosie out of the car seat.

"Well, if you want us to move faster, maybe you can give me a hand with the stuff," Tinkerbell put two bunny dolls in Zelena's arms, "This brown one is Robin's. The grey one is Rosie's." She took out a big box wrapped in the shopping bag, "Oh, and keep this one wrapped. We don't want people to see Regina getting a breast pump into the house."

Zelena gave the dolls back to Tinkerbell and she snapped her fingers, "There, problem solved, all in the nursery." The baby stuff vanished. "I can get use to this," She smirkingly smiled.

"Let's go in then?" Regina nervously asked.

"Not yet," Zelena stopped her. She waved her hands and Regina's breast shrank by two cups, "I enchanted your bra. Your boobies were going to give you away or make people to think you got a boob job in Boston today." Zelena was satisfied with her handy work.

"Thanks," Regina would have hugged Zelena if she wasn't holding the baby. She looked at Rosie, "Let's say hello to your family."

They walked into the mansion. Everyone was enjoying appetizers in the living room.

"Sorry, we are late," Regina's appearance had drained the room out of air.

"You've got to be kidding me," Emma exclaimed.

"Oh my god," Snow grasped, "Who is this adorable little angel?"

"Everyone, meet Rosie, Rosaline Cora Mills," Regina announced.

= To Be Continued =

 _Next chapter will be longer. I promise!_


	7. Complication

_Happy birthday, Lana! (Okay, technically it's tomorrow, but I am not going to make you guys wait a day for new chapter.)_

 _WARNING 1: I am going to be really cruel to Emma in the next few chapter. In other words, I am going to make Regina to be really cruel to Emma in the next few chapters. To Regina, it was for Emma's own good. Plot-wise, it is necessary because for Emma and Regina to earn the right to be together, they need to work for it. And for things to finally look up for them, Emma and Regina must hit rock bottom first. Otherwise, it will be too easy and this story could have been a one-shot. (If you just want easy one shots, check out my other stories - Sober, Now I have to wake you up and Good night, Yellow Bug. Cheat is never intended to be an one-shot.) If you are struggling to read the next few chapter, just remember that this story still has a SwanQueen end game. Just stick around and it will be worth it._

 _WARNING 2: A little FairyQueen moment this chapter. Please don't freak out. I know you will hate it, but again I want to remind you that this story is still a SwanQueen fan fiction. Things might not go the way you want now, but life usually doesn't go the way you want too. Eventually, Emma and Regina will work something out._

* * *

"Regina, you adopted a baby?" Emma asked in a resentful tone. _What was she thinking?_

"Yes, we went to Boston to pick her up today," Regina walked into the room and the family parted like the Red Sea to make room for Regina. Regina sat down in the middle of the couch.

"We? Who is 'the We'?" Emma stared at Tinkerbell with an obvious jealousy. _Happy is the decoy. Tinkerbell is the real Regina stealer!_

"Tinkerbell and Mom. Tinkerbell is Rosie's fairy godmother." Henry explained.

Rosie put her hand in her mouth and the family, except Emma, worshiped the baby.

"Hi, Rosie. I am your big brother," Henry sat down next to Regina. He touched Rosie's soft face. She blinked her big amber eyes. He turned to Regina, "She is so tiny. Can I hold her?"

Regina nodded, "Be careful. Put your hand under her head and neck." She anxiously guided Henry how to hold the newborn.

"Regina, why did you adopt a baby?" Emma asked nervously. _Damn it. I was going to come clean to Hook. Now I have to compete for Regina's love against this stupid fairy and their stupid baby._

"Why not? Regina has so much love to share," Snow interrupted. Regina smiled.

"Sure, but why so sudden?" Emma claimed. _I WANT REGINA._ Emma admitted to herself.

"Well, I think the timing is great. Rosie will get to grow up with Neal, Robin and Gideon," David added.

"Henry must be jealous. It's like, Regina is getting a child to replace Henry," Emma said. Regina rolled her eyes.

"No, I am good," Henry smiled at Rosie, "Mom told me she was adopting again and I told her to go ahead."

"It sounds like Emma is not happy with the news," Mr. Gold said.

"Oh, no, I am happy for Regina. I am just not sure if it was the right decision," Emma said.

"Emma, just because we have decided to not have a baby, it doesn't mean that Regina having a baby is a bad decision," Hook said.

Rosie waved her tiny arms a few times and started crying.

"Awww, the baby is hungry," Regina said.

"Let me help you prepare the formula," Snow was trying to be helpful.

 _Shit. These people are going to expect a baby feeding show, and I can't breastfeed in front of them, or I will blow my cover. I haven't pumped any milk. Why didn't I pick up any newborn baby formula today? What is she going to eat? I need an excuse to leave the room._ Regina passed Zelena a _help-me_ signal with her eyes.

"Oh, no, I think it's a sleepy cry," Zelena said.

"Right," Regina pried the baby from Henry's arms. "Mommy is taking you to her room."

Henry wasn't ready to let go, "Can I come?"

"Next time," Regina left the room.

Henry looked at the clock, "So, dinner?"

* * *

Newborn baby didn't eat too much. It didn't take very long for Regina to feed the baby and swaddle Rosie into baby burrito. She tucked Rosie into the baby basket. Rosie was sleeping like an angel. _Bring the baby basket with me, or leave Rosie in the room with the baby monitor? Decision, decision._ She looked at her baby and smiled. She felt truly happy. A daughter and a son, she would never imagine that happy ending for herself.

Regina decided to choose the latter option - baby monitor. She kissed her daughter's forehead and immediately regret the decision. Regina had not been away from the baby for more than five minutes since the birth of Rosie.

 _Bringing her downstairs._ Regina took the basket in her arms.

She heard a knock, "Come in."

"Hey," Emma entered the room, leaving a gap at the door.

"Since when do you knock?" Regina coldly asked.

"Since the last time you complained about me not knocking on doors," Emma said.

"What do you want from me?" Regina asked. She sat down on her bed and put Rosie's basket by her side. She knew it would be a long conversation.

"Regina, you know you are making a mistake," Emma sat down next to Regina. She took Regina's hand, "You only adopted this baby because you felt bad about sleeping with me and you want a distraction."

"No, I've been wanting another child for a long time. Ever since I learnt about Zelena's pregnancy, I've been regretting drinking the potion that made myself barren and not able to have a child of my own," Regina felt like her tear was rolling in her eyes. _Must be those damn hormones._ "I need Rosie as much as Rosie needs me." She looked at her child and a tear ran down her face.

"Then we will raise this child together. I will treat her like my own," Emma's word caught Regina's attention and the two looked at each other in the eyes, "I love you, Regina."

 _She is your child!_ Regina shout with her inside voice. Her brain won. Consciously, Regina removed her hands, "You are married. We will never be together."

"I will divorce Killian," Emma argued, "I want to be with you. I need to be with you."

"No, this is wrong," Regina would have slapped Emma if she didn't love her so much.

"There is no right and wrong in love. The only mistake was the way we handled it, the way I handled it," Emma's eyes were filled with regret and determination, "I should have come clean with Hook."

"But you didn't," Regina said., "You choose him."

"No, I choose you! I don't remember when I start to have feelings for you, but the feelings are so strong that I cannot hold it inside me anymore. I cried myself to sleep last night," Emma put her hand on Regina's face, "I know you love me too." Emma leaned in for a kiss.

"NO!" Regina stood up.

Regina's voice woke up Rosie and the baby started crying. Regina picked up her baby.

"Shhhh... shhhh... shhh... Mommy is here," Regina whispered to her baby. Rosie almost stopped crying instantly.

"Regina," Emma looked at Regina and her baby. She thought she would feel jealous, but she really felt _love_. She could imagine raising this baby with Regina. She could see a future.

"Hey," Tinkerbell peeked into the room throughout the gap.

 _Damn it. Worst time, Tinkerbell._ Emma thought.

"You two might want to come down and join dinner before Henry eats all the food," Tinkerbell entered the room, "Your boy eats A LOT."

"We are coming," Regina still had dried tear on her face. She put Rosie in the basket.

Tinkerbell looked at Regina and Emma, "Regina, did you tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Emma asked.

 _Tell her!_ Tinkerbell lipped at Regina.

"I am with Tinkerbell now," Regina pulled Tinkerbell into her embrace and she pressed her lips against the fairy's.

Regina knew she made the wrong choice, but it was the only choice she had.

The fairy kissed back. _Regina's lips are so soft._ The last time she was kissed like that, she was in Neverland with a certain pirate. She wasn't sure what Regina's plan was, but she took the moment to enjoy the kiss.

"No!" Emma was in shock. She covered her mouth. Her tears ran down her face. She left Regina's room.

"Regina," Tinkerbell broke the kiss, "You broke Emma's heart."

"I know," Regina's heart was equally broken. She sat down on her bed again. She put her hands on her chest. Her emotional pain gave her physical pain. She couldn't breath. She wanted to cry, but her tear wouldn't come. _Numb? Is that the feeling I am having now?_ She wanted to rip out her heart, but she knew she couldn't. She looked at Rosie. She could not raise her children without her heart.

* * *

Emma turned on the tap.

She looked into the bathroom's mirror.

She couldn't control the waterworks anymore.

 _What is happiness? Have I ever been happy? I know I had, when Regina was still talking to me._

She wanted to punch the mirror, but she knew she couldn't.

 _What does Tinkerbell have that I don't? Right, they have a baby together._

She felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest and was cut into a million pieces. She weeped quietly. _No one can know this._

* * *

"Mom, I am staying over tonight. You know, I am pretty handy. I can help you set up the nursery," Henry announced over dessert, "And I am sure you can use an extra hand with Rosie."

"No, Henry. Tinkerbell is already staying over and helping me." Regina said. _Besides, I need some me-time with the pump._

Emma felt that her heart was stabbed when she heard the name Tinkerbell coming from Regina's lips. She looked down. She wanted to leave the room.

"Rosie is going to cry all night and she needs to be fed every two hours," Regina turned down Henry the most gentle way she would think of, "It is a weeknight and you have school tomorrow. You need your sleep."

"But, mom," Henry whined.

Regina proposed, "How about you come over for dinner every night this week and stay for the weekend?"

"Deal," Henry smiled. He turned to Emma and noticed something's wrong.

* * *

Regina and Zelena were loading the dishwasher when they were interrupted by their former teacher.

"Looks like your secret is safe," He opened his mouth.

Regina passed him a suspicious look.

"What are you talking about?" Zelena asked.

"The baby," Rumple replied.

Regina returned a puzzled look.

"Dearie," Rumple laughed, "For something this big - the widowed Evil Queen mayor pregnant with the Saviour's bastard child, people would talk. I knew you wouldn't want to see a doctor in Storybrooke, so I left you a little gift in the vault."

Regina's heart skipped a beat.

"We don't know what you are talking about," Zelena was being defensive for her sister.

"We have known each other for so long. I know we can be honest with each other," Rumple admitted, "Consider this both a baby shower gift and a payback for what the Evil Queen did to Belle." He wanted his revenge, but Belle had told him to let it go.

"Get out. You are not welcome in this house anymore," Regina said.

"You won't do anything," Rumple continued, "Your family is out there watching your baby sleep. You are not going to make a scene."

"I will tell Belle that you trick me to drink the pregnancy acceleration potion," Regina said.

"You won't because that means Emma will know that the baby is hers," Rumple knew exactly how to play Regina, "Just a little tit for tat." They were in a complete deadlock.

"What do you want from us?" Regina knew Rumple would never not change.

"I want to teach your baby magic. She is special. I could feel her magic even before she was born," Rumple offered, "She is powerful. She will do great good or great evil."

"I will never let Rosie learn dark magic from you," After all, Rumple was still the dark one.

"Whatever you say now. Even if I am not her teacher, you or Zelena will need to teach her how to control her magic eventually. She will come to me one day. I can see it," He headed to the door that led to the hallway.

The speech left Regina and Zelena heavyhearted and unsettled. What would they do if Rosie was destined to do great evil? Would she undo all the great things that Regina had built?

"Congratulation on getting your magic back, Zelena. If I were you, I'd go talk to the Blue Fairy and get my magic untethered from the fairy dust as soon as possible. I am sure you don't want to blow up the town," Rumple turned around. "And Regina, you and Emma really do truly love each other," He said it deliberately and smiled.

= To Be Continued =

 _Thanks for sticking around and finishing the chapter! I know it is not easy and things will definitely get worse for Emma next chapter._

 _Have a great weekend. I know I will, because it's also my birthday weekend!_


	8. Numb

_WARNING 1: Writing this chapter is not easy. I can already feel the hateful comments pouring in even before I post it. It hurt when I wrote it. I didn't enjoy torturing Emma, but it was crucial to the plot. If it was too painful to read this, then leave your computer (or phone or tablet) take a 15-minute break and come back to reread it from the beginning of the chapter. I think it will be worth it. I was heartbroken when I finished writing this, so if you feel heartbroken after reading this, then I have done my job right._

 _WARNING 2: there are a few Hook moments in this chapter. If you hate Hook, just stick around. Those scenes are unavoidable for Emma to grow as a character._

* * *

Emma was numb.

She was not feeling sad or angry.

She was numb when Hook planted a kiss on her lips every morning and every night.

She was too tired to care. His lips were not as soft as Regina's.

She was numb when she saw her parents and her little brother.

She didn't particularly enjoy her family time. She felt like they were rubbing on her face.

She was numb when Henry gave her the invite to Rosie's 100-day party.

She felt empty. She didn't like the food at the party. They were bland. They didn't taste as good as Regina's cooking.

She was numb when she saw Archie and Zelena came into Granny's late with Robin.

She didn't even care when Ruby and Dorothy paid a surprise visit from Oz and showed up in the middle of the party. They only reminded her what she couldn't have.

She was numb when she saw Regina holding Rosie and getting blessing from everyone.

She couldn't talk to anyone and she knew expressing her pain wouldn't give her relief.

If there was a technical term describing Emma's condition, it would be _depression_.

"Hey," Hook sat down at the booth, opposite to Emma, "You don't seem to be enjoying the party too much." He knew something was off. He knew Emma had changed. Emma was hiding something. He'd asked her many times, but she would just brush it off like nothing.

"I'm okay," Emma took another sip of her spiked apple cider. She didn't remember what Regina tasted like, but she would imagine it would be apples.

She stared at Regina and Rosie blankly.

 _We used to be so close._ She thought. _She used to call me at night and ask me about Henry. She used to hold my hands and teach me magic. But now... Now she doesn't talk to me. I wish she just hates me, at least I can hang out with her and make her forgive me. The opposite of love is not hate. It's indifferent. Now she doesn't even say hi to me when we walk past each other on the street. We are worse than strangers. At least, when Regina walks past a stranger, she nods and smiles. I am invisible to her. I am nothing._

"Do you want to hold Rosie?" Regina walked to Emma with Rosie in her arms.

"Um, not really," Emma declined. _Regina is talking to me!_

Regina disregarded Emma's refusal and put Rosie in her arms anyway, "Look, it's Emma. She is... your brother's mother."

Rosie giggled when she saw Emma. She grabbed onto Emma's hair and pulled.

Emma, for the first time in months, felt warmth in her heart. _You are cute._

"Picture time!" Henry and Tinkerbell said in unison.

* * *

To much of Regina's surprise, Storybrooke was very accepting when it came to her relationship with Tinkerbell. Although they were actually not a couple and they never showed affection to each other in public, the whole town had assumed that Regina and Tinkerbell were a lesbian couple, raising a baby together.

The 100-day party was filled with love and gift, except in Emma's booth. Regina promised herself that she would never rob Emma of her opportunity to be a part of Rosie's life. She tried to invite Emma to every important event in Rosie's life via Henry. After all, Emma was also Rosie's mother, even if she didn't know it.

She saw Emma faking a smile when Henry asked to be in a picture with his mothers and the baby. She knew Emma was depressed.

To Regina, her decision made sense.

If Regina had to ask herself if she regretted forcing Emma to leave her, her answer would be _Yes. Of course. Most definitely. Without a doubt. But I can't destroy Emma's life. She picked Hook. She married him, not me. She loves him, not me._ _Even if I could go back in time to change things, I would still have kissed Tinkerbell in front of Emma._

She knew it would be painful, but it's like ripping a bandaid. Better do it fast.

* * *

It was Regina's first day back at work. Well, Regina didn't really take her maternity leave. She was working from home for the last four months. After all, Storybrooke was a peaceful town. She didn't bother to get Rosie a babysitter. _"When you are the mayor in town and have your own office, everyday is take your child to work day."_ Regina said when she turned down Zelena's offer that morning. She smiled at Rosie.

"Regina!" David bursted into the mayor's office, when Regina was doing the top button of her shirt. Hook was standing next to him.

"What?" Regina rolled her eyes and said, "Did no one teach you two how to knock?" _Thank god I've finished feeding before they came in. I hope they didn't see anything._

"It's an emergency. The fairy dust mine collapsed. Emma, Grumpy, Doc and Happy are trapped," Hook explained.

"What was Emma doing in the mine? And why can't she just poof herself and the dwarves to safety?" Regina tried her hide her nervousness. _She better not be dead. Rosie needs her. I need her._ "Did she get knocked unconscious?"

"No, she called me," David said, "She is safe and alive."

 _Good._ "What are we waiting for?" Regina put Rosie in Hook's arms and a purple smoke took Regina and David to the mine.

"Hey baby, looks like you are all mine," Hook smiled. Rosie looked at Hook, she blinked and then she cried.

* * *

"Hey," Regina appeared in the mine with David. Regina looked at Emma, "Are you guys all right?" _She is okay._

"We are alive, if that's what you are asking," Leroy said, "Happy's leg might be broken though." He pointed at Happy who was sitting on the ground. Doc had done some first aid on the broken leg.

"There," Regina healed Happy.

"Thanks, Regina," Happy smiled, like having a little accident didn't ruin his day.

"You are welcome," She turned to Emma, "What are you doing in the mine and why didn't you poof yourself to safety?"

The ground shook and a few rocks fell.

"I think you should poof us back to safety before you question Emma," Leroy said.

"Fine," Regina teleported everyone outside the mine, "You happy now?" The dwarves nodded. Regina then teleported herself, David and Emma into her office.

Hook and Rosie were not in her office.

"What are you doing in the mine and why didn't you poof yourself to safety?" Regina asked Emma again.

"I will give you two a private moment," David excused himself from the room.

"I don't have magic anymore," Emma said in her low voice.

"You don't have magic anymore?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I don't have magic anymore," Emma raised her voice.

"When did that happen?" Regina asked, "What have you done?"

"I lost my magic the night you broke my heart," Emma said, "I lost hope, or some other bullshit reason."

"Is that why you went to the mine?" Regina asked, "To get your magic back by fairy dust?"

"No," Emma said, "I don't need magic. I don't need you."

"Emma," Regina took Emma's hand.

"Why do you even care? You don't love me. You love Tinkerbell, remember?" Emma dropped Regina's hand and headed for the door.

 _I love you._ Regina was speechless.

"Thank god, you two are back!" Hook opened the door. Rosie was sobbing quietly in his arm, the one with the hook as hand, "Rosie pooped, but I couldn't find the diapers." She didn't give him an easy time.

"Let's go home, Killian," Emma walked out. Hook passed the baby to Regina and chased after Emma.

* * *

"I slept with Regina," Emma said the moment they walked into their house.

"Do you love her?" Hook asked calmly. He faced away from Emma.

"Yes," Emma gave Hook a weird look, "Why are you not surprised?"

"I saw the way you two looked at each other," Hook shrugged, "And how you two are avoiding each other. I knew something was going on between you two, but I couldn't pin point what really happened and why you are acting so weird lately."

"Why aren't you angry with me?" Emma grabbed Hook's collar and forced him to face her.

"Yes, I am furious. I am mad that you did't tell me sooner. I knew you were hurting and you didn't want to say anything to me. I want you to be with me, but I'd rather you be happy," Tears covered his face, "I love you, Emma, but love is not possession. All I have is a shell. I have your body, but not your heart, and that's not right."

"I cheated on you," Emma let go of Hook, "I'd rather you be angry and hit me."

"Never," Hook hugged Emma tightly, "You are not yourself. It hurts me to see you sad. I know you are not happy and I have to set you free."

"I did love you, Killian," Emma whispered.

"I know. Now go find Regina and tell her you love her," Hook whispered back. He let go of her, "Don't worry about me. I am a big boy."

"I did," Emma said, "But she is with Tinkerbell now, and they have a kid together."

"Did she break your heart?" _Damn it, Regina, why can you treat Emma right? You have one job!_ Hook thought to himself.

"She did," Emma put her hand on her chest, "But it doesn't hurt anymore."

 _I should knock some sense into Regina._ Hook smiled. The tears on his face was still wet, "I am glad this is finally off your chest. I'll move out tomorrow."

"Don't, please," Emma begged, "Henry needs you. I need you."

"What do you want?" Hook asked.

Emma shook her head, "I don't know."

* * *

Emma walked into the library.

She took the elevator into the basement cave.

On the rock, there was a box. Emma opened the box and she saw a beating heart. Her beating heart. She took it out and put it in her chest.

She collapsed onto the floor.

People always said, _time heals_ , but it wasn't the case for Emma. Her pain was worse.

Tears covered her face.

She wasn't ready to take her heart back.

She took out her heart and put it back into the box.

She stopped crying.

Once again, she felt nothing. The numbness.

She put the box back onto the rock.

She casted a cloaking spell with the fairy dust.

She wasn't ready.

= To Be Continued =


	9. Allergy

A study said it'd take eleven weeks to recover from a breakup, but it's been three years since Regina broke her heart and it still hurt. Emma knew it happened three years ago because today would be Rosie's third birthday.

Emma did have a soft spot for little Rosie. Regina took Rosie to the Charmings' family brunch every Sunday morning. Sometimes, she let Henry take Rosie to Emma's by himself. It could be because Henry loved his little sister so much that he didn't want to leave her, or maybe Regina just wanted alone time with Tinkerbell.

She didn't understand why Regina always invited her to Rosie's birthday party.

Emma's heart melted when Rosie said her first word on her first birthday. The word was "Mama" and Emma was holding her when she said it. She remembered Regina cried when she heard it. She wasn't sure why Regina cried. Was Regina touched? Or was Regina angry that Emma stole Rosie's first "mama"?

Emma laughed when Rosie shouted "No" and threw birthday cake at Hook on her second birthday when he tried to pick her up. After all, Rosie was Regina's daughter, even though she was adopted. It was just like how Henry reminded her of Regina with every tiny habit of his.

For Rosie's third birthday, Snow had offered to host the party in the Charmings' house, since it was a Friday night, Granny's was always packed for dinner on Friday and school ended early for the last day before summer vacation. Emma and Henry arrived Snow's house a little after four. They were tasked with decoration. They spent around two hours moving tables and chairs and putting on banners.

 _Have you picked up the birthday gift?_ Emma texted Hook. He was on a sailing trip.

Hook texted back, o _f cos. eta 30m. dont wait_

 _What did you get?_ Emma texted.

Hook texted back, _its a surprise!_

Door bell rang.

They were Zelena and Archie. If there was one person who could handle that nut job, it would be Dr. Hopper. Archie also got along very well with Robin, like she was his own. The redheaded couple got married a year ago and now they were expecting their first child.

They brought the birthday cake.

"Where is Robin?" Henry asked.

"She is with Regina and Rosie," Zelena said. Rosie and Robin were inseparable at times.

"Sign the card!" Henry passed the card to Zelena.

Soon, Belle had brought Gideon over. Due to some complication, Rumple was not invited to the party. Emma knew there was a fight between Regina and Rumple and Regina had always tried to keep a distance between Rosie and Rumple.

Emma finished pumping the last balloon, "I'm done. Do you need any help, mom?"

"I think everything is ready. Let me text Regina," Snow took her phone out, "Where's Hook?"

"Killian will be late, but he told me not to wait for him," Emma said.

Minutes later, Regina had arrived with Rosie, Robin and Tinkerbell, like one happy family.

"Happy birthday, Rosie!" Everyone said in unison.

Rosie cheerfully smiled. Although she was only three, she knew birthday meant gift time, but something else caught her attention. Almost instantly, Robin and Rosie had joined Neal and Gideon in the pool of rainbow balloons to have some supervised playtime.

Rosie picked up a red ballon and started bouncing it. Robin tried to grab Rosie's ballon and failed. In a wickedly way, Robin popped Rosie's red balloon with magic. Instead of crying, Rosie pointed at Robin's green balloon and it turned purple. Robin threw the balloon at Rosie.

"Did Rosie just change the balloon's colour?" Snow was wondering why Rosie had magic.

"Yes," Zelena still tried to cover for Regina, "I've been teaching Robin and Rosie magic."

"With the right teacher, anyone could learn magic, even if they are not from the Enchanted Forest," Tinkerbell added to make Zelena's case more convincing.

Regina kissed Henry's forehead, "I can't believe this is the last first day of summer you will be spending with me in the next four years."

Henry hugged Regina tightly, "Don't worry, mom. The spring semester ends in May, and I will be home for summer vacations. I can't miss Rosie's birthday!"

"Right, Henry is going to Boston University after this summer," Zelena said.

"He is also accepted by University of Washington and New York University," Regina was very proud, "But Henry wants to stay close to home."

"I will come home every weekend," Henry said.

"No, you won't," Tears were rolling in Regina's eyes. She knew what a young adult wanted to do when their parents were not around - play a lot of video games.

"To a sunny first day of summer and Rosie's birthday!" David proposed a toast. Everybody cheered, even the children.

"Hey, I am here," Hook let himself into the house. He was holding a big box with tiny holes on the lid and sides, "With present!"

Snow sneezed, "What is this?" She covered her nose.

"Our present to Rosie," Hook stood next to Emma.

Emma sneezed.

Henry took the box from Hook's hands and put it down next to Rosie, "Let's see what Uncle Hook got for you." He opened the box and he sneezed.

"KITTY!" Rosie hugged the kitten the moment she saw it. The three other young children surrounded the brunette and her orange kitten.

"Cat!" Henry quickly exited the room.

"What are you doing? Henry and Emma are allergic," Regina almost shout at Hook. She would have shouted if Rosie were not there.

"Oops," Hook said.

"You have to get this cat out of the house," Snow sneezed. Apparently, the condition was genetic.

"But that's so cruel," Tinkerbell protested. She was petting the kitten's head.

Hook tried to grab the kitten from Rosie, but was responded with a "NO!".

Neal sneezed.

"The cat has to go. Even Neal starts sneezing," Who knew Snow was a dog person.

Rosie sneezed.

Regina carefully took the kitten from Rosie's hold. She carefully put it back into the box.

"Let me take it to Rumple and see if he can make the cat hypoallergenic," Belle offered to take the box out of Regina's hand.

"Thanks," Regina snapped her fingers and the box disappeared. The kitten was now in the pawnshop. However, these words did not mean anything to the little princess.

"I want kitty!" Rosie cried.

Regina held her little girl, "The kitty is really shy. It was very scared, so we have to protect it and take it home. It is waiting for you at home now." Regina lied.

Rosie turned to Emma, "True, Emma?"

"Yes, your mother is not going to lie to you," Emma felt her heart broke a little when Rosie cried, "The kitty is home." She sneezed.

"I am so sorry, Regina and Snow," Hook apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know," Snow was understanding.

Hook kept apologizing for the next five minutes.

The children continued to play for a while, but their fun time was interrupted by a thunder from the sudden thunderstorm.

Rosie and Neal sat down on the floor, side by side.

Rosie curled up like a fetus.

"Mommy," She grasped for air.

"ROSIE!" Regina ran to her child.

Neal's condition was not better.

Another thunder stroke.

There were obviously rashes around their little necks and the cat allergy had caused an asthma attack.

"We have to get to the hospital!" Snow rushed to her son's side.

Regina waved her hand and took Snow, David, Neal, Rosie and herself to the hospital.

"Um, so, should we follow them?" Hook asked.

Zelena rolled her eyes.

* * *

The couple had been waiting in their house for Snow or Regina's reply for the last hour.

"Mom just texted me. Neal and Rosie are okay," Emma looked at her phone.

"Good," Hook let out a relief breath.

Emma screamed, "How could you be so careless?" She had been holding it the whole time.

"The kitten was the perfect gift. He was adorable," Hook argued, "And Rosie loved him."

"You could have kill Rosie and Neal," Emma said, "You could have killed me."

"I am sorry, okay. I apologized to Regina and Snow a hundred time already," Hook responded, "I didn't know the kids are allergic."

"You just don't care, do you?" Emma accused.

"I care more than you know," He left and slammed the door behind him.

He knew Emma still loved Regina. She was mad because she cared about Regina's daughter. He knew he would never be enough for her, even though they stayed married.

* * *

Hook was having a quiet moment on his boat when he was interrupted by loud noise. He thought it was Emma, but it was another blonde.

"Hey," Tinkerbell brought rum, "Go home to your wife."

"I can't. Why are you here?" Hook asked.

"Jolly Roger gets lonely sometimes because you take her out like, once every two months. So, I stay here sometimes, to cheer her up and to have a quiet moment to myself, when I want to get away from fairy drama and godmother duty," Tinkerbell said, "Why are you here?"

"I had a fight with Emma. I am a terrible husband. Married for three and a half year and I didn't even know that Emma is allergic to cats," Hook said.

"Well, I guess I am a terrible fairy godmother too. Been a godmother for three years and I didn't know Rosie is allergic to cats," Tinkerbell joked. She offered him a drink.

"Tell me," Hook took his shot, "Why is Rosie allergic to cats?"

"I don't know. Biology? Contrary to what most people think, it's not the fur that causes the allergy. Most people with cat allergies are really allergic to the proteins in the cat's saliva," Tinkerbell said, "I did my research after the party."

"No, I meant," Hook pour himself another shot, "Is Rosie related to Emma?"

"What are you talking about?" Tinkerbell tried to distract him, "Cat allergies are quite common. They're twice as common as dog allergies."

"Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about," Hook shouted, "I knew Regina and Emma slept together. Emma told me. Is Rosie Emma's daughter?"

"No, Regina and I picked up Rosie from Boston," Tinkerbell panicked and denied.

"Did you know you have the worst poker face?" Hook said.

* * *

Emma was pacing back and forth in the living room.

Hook opened the door to let himself in, "Hey."

"Killian, you are home!" Emma ran up and hugged the pirate. She smelled alcohol in his breath, but she didn't care at this moment, "Where were you? You left your phone here."

He separated from her and led her to the living room. They sat down at an angel on the loveseat. He looked at her in the eyes.

"Emma," Hook held her hand, "You know I love you, but... I am done." He took off his wedding ring and put it on the coffee table.

= To Be Continued =


	10. The L Word

_School has busy... I am not sure if I will have a chapter ready to post next week._

 _Also, I've been taking flameworking lesson in Terminal City Glass Co-op in Vancouver (google it if you don't know what it means). Ya... I know, instead of taking stupid glass lesson, I should be writing fan fiction... But the cool thing is, the instructor turns out to be the glass artist who made the magic beans and Emma's unicorn baby mobile for ONCE. Her name is Joanne Andrighetti_. _She did a demo of the unicorn in class. You guys should check out her work._

* * *

Regina was awaken by a loud bang outside her mansion. She peeked through the window and saw a a car broken down next to a tree on her lawn. It's not anyone's car. It's a green Honda Civic. " _Emma_." Emma had given Henry the yellow bug for his sixteenth birthday and she had been driving this old Honda since, "What the..." Regina ran downstairs.

When Regina got to the front door, she saw Emma getting off the car and walking slowly towards the mansion, " _Emma_!" Regina ran towards Emma and the blonde collapsed into Regina's arms. She smelled alcohol on her breath, "Are you hurt?"

Emma shook her head and didn't say anything. Regina took Emma into the house.

She laid Emma on the couch and sat down next to her. Emma's head was resting on Regina's thighs, "Did you have a fight with Hook?" Emma nodded.

"Rosie is all right now, so you should forgive him," Regina didn't know why she was doing that, but she brushed Emma's hair with her fingers. Emma smiled.

Emma was tired. It was three in the morning. She closed her eyes.

"Regina," Tinkerbell entered the living room, "Why are you awake?"

"Shhh..." Regina turned around and put her index fingers in front of her lips to signal Tinkerbell to be quiet.

Tinkerbell walked over the the couch and saw Emma. She nodded. She quietly exit the room to let Regina have some Emma time.

* * *

The next morning, Regina woke up with sore neck. She felt asleep on the couch with Emma on her laps. She looked at Emma and felt warmth and happiness in her heart.

"Hey," Emma opened her eyes and locked sight with Regina, "Good morning." She hadn't slept so well for a long time. She sat up.

"Tell me why you did it," Regina asked.

"Did what? Got drunk, crashed my car on your front lawn and slept on your lap all night?" Emma smiled. Regina rarely saw Emma smile anymore, except when she was with Rosie and that was also one of the reasons why Regina would force Emma to spend time with Rosie.

"No. Why did you take out your heart?" Regina asked.

"How did you... I took my heart out after you broke it," Emma pushed herself up, "It was hurting too much and I couldn't bear the pain anymore."

"I..." Regina didn't know what to say. She had suspected it for a very long time. After all, she grew up with a heartless mother and she had taken her own heart out before. She knew how a heartless person behave, "Rosie is-"

"Mommy," Rosie ran into the room and jumped on the couch, "Emma! You are here!" The little girl hugged the blonde.

"How would you like it if I come play with you every day?" Emma planted a kiss on Rosie's forehead. Regina's heart melt. Emma loved Rosie. She knew Emma could still feel without her heart. She also knew it was too cruel to not let Emma know the truth.

"YAY!" Rosie hugged Emma even tighter.

"Rosie, why don't you bring Tigger to downstair?" Regina interrupted. Although it was her daughter's pet, she knew she would be the one taking care of it for the next twenty years or so.

"Okay!" Rosie squealed and ran upstairs.

"Belle brought the kitten back last night," Regina explained to Emma.

"Good," Emma was afraid that she would have to lie to the little kid.

"Do you want breakfast?" Regina tried to stand up from the couch, but she couldn't feel her legs after having Emma sleep on them all night.

"I better go home before Henry wakes up," Emma stood up from the couch, "I will see you tomorrow for family brunch."

* * *

 _Where are you? I need you to be here._ Emma texted Regina.

 _#X_

"Where's Hook?" Snow asked as she was putting the frittata in the oven. The dining room table was covered with leftovers from Friday and the birthday cake.

"He is not coming," Emma said, "Don't ask why. I will tell you later."

The doorbell rang and Emma ran to the door. "Hey," Emma sounded more cheery than usual. She let Regina, Rosie and Henry into the house.

"Did you miss me?" Emma picked up Rosie. She was ready to be a part of Rosie's life.

"You didn't say goodbye yesterday," Rosie complained.

"You saw Rosie yesterday?" Henry asked.

"I went to Regina's before you woke up," Emma said.

"Hmm..." Henry knew something was different with Emma.

* * *

Hook finished loading the last box of his luggage on to the Jolly Roger. He untied the boat from the pier. He didn't know where he was heading to, but he didn't care.

"Hey," Tinkerbell caught Hook at the right moment, "Are you going somewhere?"

"I broke it off with Emma. My life had been a lie for too long," Hook said, "You know, I've been living in this land for years and Storybrooke and New York are the only places I've been in. I think I am going to sail around the world."

"I'll go with you," She volunteered.

"Why?" Hook asked, "I can take care of myself."

"I want to see the world too," Tinkerbell insisted.

"Don't you need to take care of Rosie?" Hook asked.

"Well, I need a vacation," Tinkerbell smiled.

"I'll show you the world," He held out his hand and Tinkerbell put her hand on his.

* * *

"So, are you ready to tell us why Hook is not here?" Snow asked when Henry took the last piece of frittata. Rosie and Neal were playing in the living room. Regina and Emma were sitting on one side of the table, facing Snow and David.

"I guess it's time I come clean," Emma took a deep breath, "Hook moved out yesterday."

"WHAT?" David and Snow shout in unison, "That son of a bitch."

"No, it's not him. It's me," Emma defended, "He is a great husband, but I can't lie to myself anymore." Emma looked at Regina, who was avoiding to lock eyes.

"Wait, I don't get it," David asked, "What lie?"

"Mom, Dad, I am in love," Emma said, "I don't know when it happens, but _I love Regina_."

"Crap," Regina rolled her eyes, knowing Emma made the worst mistake in her life.

= To Be Continued =


	11. Outburst

_I have a super busy week this week, but I feel like I owe it to you guys and have to post a chapter today because I am travelling next week, so I won't be writing or posting. Sorry._

* * *

"Emma, what are you talking about?" Snow asked.

"I said I was in love with Regina," Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulders.

Regina drank her coffee, pretending nothing was happening.

"I'm not sure how to respond," David said.

"This is wrong. Regina is with Tinkerbell and you are with Hook. You can't just take what you want," Snow said, "They have a kid together."

"I know, but I cannot live a lie anymore," Emma said, "I love Regina."

"Actually, I was never with Tinkerbell," Regina turned to look at Emma in the eyes.

"You're not?" Emma felt hope, "Did you lie so I would stay with Killian?"

"Yes," Regina admitted the truth.

"I'm trying to understand everything here. Is that why you've been acting weird for the last few years?" David asked Emma, "Because Regina turned you down?"

"I've been living without my heart for the last three years," Emma said, "I was too scared to admit to the world that I love Regina and my heart hurt too much when Regina broke my heart."

"Did you cheat on Killian?" Snow asked Emma, "Did he know about... this?"

"Yes. I came clean to him three years ago. I asked him to stay and he did," Emma confessed, "Last night after the chaos in the birthday party, we had a big fight and Killian decided that he can't stay in the lie anymore."

"How could you? Killian loves you so much," David asked.

"Can't you see I was not happy? You of all people should know true love matters," Emma admitted to Snow and David, "You two cheated on Kathryn before I broke the first curse."

"Ya, but we were under a curse," David defended.

"What about before the first curse? You were engaged to Abigail when you felt in love with mom," Emma argued, "You know you can't fight true love."

Snow and David said nothing. They knew they were the biggest advocate for true love, but they also believed what Emma and Regina had done was wrong.

"Don't pretend to be a saint," Emma said, "You know what you had done."

"Can I have a private moment with Emma?" Regina asked.

"Anything you want to say to Emma, you can say it here too," Snow said.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Regina warned.

"Yes," Snow was determined.

"Rosie is..." Regina is interrupted by Henry.

"That's enough," Henry stood up, "You two are so selfish."

"Henry," Regina looked at her son. She had never seen him so angry.

"Did you know why Violet and I broke up?" Henry asked.

Regina shook her head, "You said you two fell out of love."

"She cheated on me with Hansel," Henry said.

"I'm sorry," Regina tried to give him a hug, but he turned away. "I should have told you the affair earlier."

"Henry," Emma said.

Henry left.

"Take care of Rosie for me," Regina said to Emma. She chased after him.

* * *

Henry was packing his room when Regina knocked on his door.

"Henry," Regina broke the silent, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know," Henry said, "I don't know how I can face you or Emma right now."

"I'm sorry," Regina said, "I don't know how to explain it."

"You don't need to," Henry held Regina's hand, "I understand why it happened, but I just can't process it right now. My life was perfect and you two ruin it."

"You don't have to go. I'll," Regina said.

"This is your home," Henry said.

"I will stay with Zelena. Robin loves Rosie anyway," Regina said.

* * *

Regina rang Emma's doorbell. Her luggage is in her trunk.

"Mommy," Rosie ran to the door. She was not tall enough to reach the lock yet, but she magicked the door open. Regina picked up her baby.

"Regina," Emma caught up to Rosie, "How is Henry?"

"He was going to run away, but I told him to stay and I'd leave," Regina said.

"Where will you be staying?" Emma offered, "I guess Henry's room is open."

"I'm okay. I'll stay with Zelena. Her baby is coming and she probably needs an extra pair of hands around the house anyway," Regina smiled.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Emma asked.

"Umm... No," Regina pretended nothing happened.

"You were trying to say something when Henry had the outburst," Emma explained.

"Oh that," Regina paused, "I think I should come in."

Emma led Regina and Rosie into the living room.

Regina and Emma sat side-by-side on the couch. Rosie jumped onto Emma's laps.

"What do you need to tell me?" Emma was waiting for an _I love you_.

"Rosie, from now on, you will call Emma mommy too," Regina turned to Emma, "Rosie is your daughter."

"What?" Emma exclaimed.

"I got pregnant after I slept with you," Regina felt that her heart stopped. She wasn't sure how Emma would react.

"But the date don't even add up," Emma didn't look angry. She looked happy.

"Rumple tricked me into drinking the pregnancy acceleration potion," Regina said calmly.

"Regina, we can be a family," Emma held Regina's hands. She was about to kiss Regina.

Regina's phone buzzed, _Mom, I'm moving to Seattle._

To Be Continued =


	12. Gossip

The next morning, Regina was woken up by bird chirping outside the window. She opened her eyes and saw Rosie sleeping like an angel. Emma was holding her baby. She immediately grabbed her phone and took a picture. It would be her phone wallpaper.

She remembered last night, Emma offered her and Rosie Henry's room. She was settling in and Rosie demanded a bedtime story told by both her mothers. Emma fell asleep and Regina didn't want to wake her up.

She sneaked out of bed and got ready for day.

She was brushing her teeth when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. "Good morning. You're up so early," Emma whispered into Regina's ear.

Regina spitted out the toothpaste, "We do have breakfast plan with Henry."

Emma let out a sigh, "I hope he will be okay with Rosie being my child." It was time to break the news to the kid. Emma was about to plant the kiss on Regina's cheek, but they were interrupted by their baby.

"Emma!" Rosie ran into the bathroom and hugged Emma by the legs.

 _We look like the perfect family,_ Regina thought, _now if only Henry is here too._

"You should call Emma mommy," Regina turned around.

"It's all right. She will eventually get there," Emma smiled. She looked at Regina in the eyes and planted a kiss on Regina's minty lips. Regina kissed back.

It's their first kiss since their first night three years ago. It caught Regina by surprise. She wasn't sure how to react. They smiled at each other.

They kissed again. Emma's hand wandered on Regina's butt. They knew the temperature in the room rose, but they knew they couldn't continue with Rosie in the room.

"Go get dressed, Rosie," Regina said.

"But I want Emma," Rosie protested like Regina would if she was a tiny child.

"I'll go with you, baby," Emma held Rosie's hand and led her back into Henry's room.

* * *

When Emma and Regina entered the Granny's with Rosie, the room quieted down and was immediately filled with whispers. Snow really could never hold a secret.

Henry was already waiting inside. He was not happy to see Emma and Regina together.

They put Rosie in a booster seat next to Henry and they sat opposite to Henry.

"I'm glad that you agree to meet us," Emma reached out for his hand.

"I agree to meet with Mom, not you," Henry took his hand back.

"I'm sorry about everything," Emma said, "I didn't intend to hurt you."

Granny put down some pancakes and gave the eyes while she poured coffee in Emma and Regina's cups.

"Mama, I want cut," Rosie asked Emma. Emma immediately took Rosie's plate and cut the pancakes for her, "Yay, pancake!"

"Mama already? You really are trying hard," Henry said sarcastically, "I guess you are a family now." He turned to Regina, "Did you stay at her place too?"

"Henry," Regina tried to reason, "We're still your mothers, regardless."

"I'm Rosie's other mother," Emma came clean.

"Huh?" Henry looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Regina apologized.

"Rosie is my daughter. Regina never told me about that until last night," Emma explained, "So, we've decided to raise Rosie together."

"No... no... no... no... no... NO!" Henry couldn't handle.

"Rosie is Emma's!?" Leroy overheard and reacted, "What the fuck? Not only you cheated on Hook, you have a love child?"

"It's none of your business," Regina tried to defend.

"It's not a very big town," Leroy shouted, "You guys are horrible."

"Please, I'm trying to have a conversation with our son," Emma begged.

Granny walked over to the booth, "You are not welcome in my restaurant anymore."

"Are all of you the saint now?" Regina asked, "I remember when the town was in danger and you guys need us. Now you are all ganging up on us."

"Maybe if you two have some self-respect," Leroy said.

"Enough!" Happy stood up and shout.

"Thanks, a brother backing me up!" Leroy said.

"No. I'm on Regina and Emma's side," Happy said.

"Happy?" Regina questioned.

Happy protested, "You are all hypocrites! You guys are always talking about true love, but yet you don't recognize it when you see it."

"What do you know about true love? You don't even have a girlfriend," Leroy teased.

"Neither do you. You are just Grumpy because Nova broke your heart. You didn't even try to fight for her." Happy fought back, "Whatever happens between them is only between them. It is none of our business and we have no right to judge them."

"But Hook-" Leroy was interrupted.

"That's right. If he is okay with Emma and Regina together, who are we to talk smack about them?" Happy asked. "Regina is still Regina. Emma is still Emma. One single choice they made doesn't fundamentally change who they are. So, fuck you, if you don't want them to be together."

Happy ended his speech. The restaurant went into an awkward silence. Emma and Regina looked at Happy with gratefulness.

Everyone went back into their breakfast and Granny went back to the counter.

When they finished their pancakes, Henry finally broke the ice, "I'm leaving after breakfast."

"Henry-" Regina tried to stop her son, but she knew how stubborn he was, just like his moms.

"I'm still angry, but Happy's speech made sense. I need time to process everything," Henry said, "The program in University of Washington is better anyway,"

"But why now? School doesn't start until three months later," Regina asked.

"Well, I can need sometimes to settle down. I'm taking August's bike, so you can take the Bug back," Henry said, "It will take days to drive over and I really want to take a cross-country trip by myself."

"You're not taking the Bug?" Emma asked.

"Well, it's easier to get girl with a motorcycle than an old antique car," Henry eased out, "Meet me at Emma's home in 15 minutes?"

"Okay," Regina touched Henry's face, couldn't believe how old he was now.

* * *

"You know I hate you riding that thing," Regina said when Henry loaded more stuff into the bike trunk.

Henry smiled. He knew no matter how old he was, Regina would always treat him like her baby. "Bye moms," Henry hugged Emma, "Take care of Rosie, Mom and yourself. If I find out that you cheat on mom, I will come back and kick your ass."

"I won't. She is my true love. Rosie can prove it," Emma kissed Henry. Rosie decided to join in the hug.

Regina joined the group hug, "I love you, Henry. I know you want to be a hero, but don't get in trouble, okay?" She kissed Henry too.

"Enough hugging," Henry teared up, "It's a 48 hour drive and I really want to get started."

"Promise you will call every night?" Regina asked.

"Sure," Henry broke up the hug and hopped on the bike. "I'll be back for Thanksgiving," He smiled and put on his helmet, "Maybe." Henry drove off.

They walked back into the house and Rosie ran up to Henry's room.

Emma held Regina by her waist. She planted another kiss on Regina's lips. She whispered, "Give me another child."

Regina felt Emma's breath on her neck. She shivered with anticipation. "Emma, we need to get your heart back," Regina held Emma's hands.

* * *

They walked into the library and entered the elevator. They got into the basement. Emma lifted the cloaking spell. The box was sitting at the same spot as it was three years ago. Emma picked up the box and handed it to Regina.

Regina smiled.

She opened the box.

It was empty.

= To Be Continued =


End file.
